Desperate Times
by SarahGibbons785
Summary: a boy vampire tries to hunt a girl down to be his queen. However, another knight is willing to rescue her, but how long will he be able to keep her away from the king? R&R! still grounded but i got alll day
1. My Blood

"Someone!" I screamed. "Anyone!"

I was running for my life, literally. My boyfriend was after me, it wouldn't end well. He had lost an appetite for animals, and longed for my blood.

"Jillian!" He cried. "Come here my sweet!"

Just then the worst thing came to mind, he could be super fast. I mean faster than nascar fast. Just as well, he had thought the same (or maybe he read my mind again). He stopped short in front of me.

"Why won't you let me?"

All I could do was pant.

"You told me you wanted me to turn you the moment I met you."

"I changed my mind." I gasped.

"But I can't change mine." He said coming up behind me, holding me tight against his muscular chest. "I can't wait to taste your blood. That sweet, scrumptious, liquid. Especially, _yours_. Oh, that lovely taste, almost too good to explain."

"Please, don't." I pleaded.

"Oh, but I will. You will be my queen. Right there beside me."

"Donavan, no."

"Oh but Jillian, you'll love it."

"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Please, no. Donavan, I love you, but please don't do this to me."

"But if you love me, you'll want this."

"No, Donavan!"

"Enough talk, how about some action."

He moved in on my neck, breathing icy breath on me, sending chills down my spine. I screamed in despiration for a hero. Just then, I felt myself falling to the pavement. I heard punches, kicks and awful moans of pain.


	2. To the Clan House

"Who are you?" I manged to whimper.

"I'm the boy who just saved your ass from the sedistic king. Now come on." The boy said pulling me to my feet.

We walked along until we came to the clan house. I never liked it, there were never any girls, only boys. Extremely horny boys might I add. He barged in and took me to his room, fighting off every boy along our path.

"If it really matters, my name is Jamison." The boy said locking his door.

"Oh, hello Jamison, I'm Jillian."

"I know, I've been watching you for a while now."

"So, you've been stalking me."

"Call it that if you'd like. I call it protecting."

"How is it that?"

"Well, I'll put it like this, if I didn't know you were his girlfriend, I wouldn't have followed him tonight."

"Oh, I see. Well I thank you."

He now stared me in the eye, those beautiful, oceanic eyes. I swore I almost drowned in them. I knew in an instant he was hypnotizing me.

"You will stay here with me for a while now."

"Yes, I will." I answered robotically.

"Good." He said releasing the hypnotism.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I shrieked with fear and began shaking.

"Jamison! You'd better talk to the king, he ain't very happy with you." Someone said outside the door.

"Well tell him to shove it up his ass. I just saved her butt."

"You're making it worse!" Donavan said.

I mouthed the words: "Don't let him get me."

And he mouthed: "Trust me, I won't."

"Get your sorry ass out here ya bastard!" Donavan screamed.

"Make me you panzee!"

"You'll come out sometime, dick head."

At that, Donavan left. I sighed with relief, but then began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Jamison asked.

"I'm so scared, I don't want to lose my mortality."

I sobbed on his shoulder for a while until I fell asleep. Jamison smiled and laid me down on the bed delicately, as if I were to break at the slightest slip. He plopped hisself on the couch and drifted to dreams as well.


	3. It's for You

I decided my life is more important than attempting to reach school. So I didn't wake up until later that day, realizing Jamison had risen and was watching me.

"Good morning." He said grinning.

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh, just from six."

I glanced at the clock to see it was one in the afternoon.

"Oh, just six."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Okay, so your boyfriend doesn't have a seisure, I'm gonna go out there."

I hid out of sight, shaking all over.

"Where is she?! I know she's in here!"

"I don't have her." Jamison lied.

"You know I don't appreciate you knocking me out when I was about to discover our new queen."

"Oh, you man-whore." Jamison said. "Cry me a river, you'll find another toy to play with."

"But I've tried other girls before, no one's as fun as Jill."

"Oh real nice."

"Anyways, if you don't have her, I guess I'll have to search."

_Slam!_

"How gullible can he get?" I said coming out of hiding.

"Such a duece."

"So I'm just a toy?"

"To most of us, girls like you, yes. Apparently, it was really love for you."

"Wow, I feel special."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Shit!" I shouted and went into hiding.

I heard talking and Jamison shut the door, holding a letter.

"It's for you."

"Who knew I was here?"

"Just my dearest friend who wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh, let me see that." I said snatching the letter fom his hands.

It read:

_Dear Jillian Smith,_

_I know of your deleima. Want some help, then see me in the alley on Hemlock Street. I'll help you in every way possible. Oh yeah, come alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Kalvin C._


	4. Let Me in!

"Should I go?" I asked Jamison.

"I dunno, sounds suspicious." He replied.

"Well, he said he wanted to help me."

"I know, but it's like being in a chatroom, you never know if they're 16 or 54."

"So you're saying that I don't know if he's helping me, or luring me into a trap?"

"Right."

"How true. You have a point."

"I'd say I'd come with you, but he said come alone."

"That does make it more suspicious."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Well you're popular today." I said.

"Hey! The knights are having an important meeting. It's about the _**girl**_." Someone said menecingly from behind the door.

I ducked behind his bed and he left. as soon as he left, I locked the door. I stared blankly into the window, wondering if I should meet this guy or not. I closed my eyes and wished for everything to melt away.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Jamison! It's me, Johnathon! I have to come in!" The boy said.

"Jamison is not here right now, leave a message after the beep. _Beep!_" I said in a high voice.

"Nice try Jill. Just let me in."

I unlocked the door cautiously, with trembling hands. I weerily opened the door peering to find a boy the same age with deep brown hair, and bright green eyes.

"Are you going to reveal me?" I asked him.

"No. Wait, in what way?" He asked with a grin.

"You sicko, do you want in or not?"

"Sure."

"Are you not a knight?" I asked him shutting the door.

"No, I'm what they call the apprentice."

"So you're in training?"

"Whatever you call it, I'm in the middle."

"But, whatever you are, you're not required to go to the meeting?"

"No, it's a bunch of bullshit."

"I don't know much about vampires, let alone medevil namings."

"I don't understand much of it either."


	5. The Meeting

_**Jamison's POV:**_

I entered the meeting to find I was late, oh great.

"Jamison, you're late."

"Give me some other news Jimmy."

"Oh never mind you. Back to the girl's situation."

"I've got one," I said. "Keep your filthy mits off of her."

"I do not want her, it's everyone of teh other knights you should worry about."

I looked at all of the devilish boys, I could tell they were all having their fantasies of Jillian.

"Her blood, is unprotected. Therefore, she's up for grabs. Anyone's game." Jimmy, head knight, explained.

"So who decides who gets her?" I asked.

"The king."

"But that won't work if the king himself wants her."

"Yes it will, upon noblness, he will choose one of us, to be her husband."

"I understand, now let's go home."

"Not so fast! We have to establish that no one is to take away her mortality, with out the okay from the king."

"We promise." The room boomed.

"Good, now vamoose fellow knights."

Little did Jimmy know, every single one of those knights, had their fingers crossed behind their backs. Oh boy.


	6. Research

_**Jillian's POV:**_

Jamison walked in to find me and Johnathon sitting there in silence.

"You guys aren't dead are you?" Jamison asked us.

"No, just bored." Johnathon answered.

"Oh, and I'm gonna answer your question Jillian, no."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't go tonight." Jamison said.

"Why?"

"All of the knights will be out looking for you."

"Oh, I guess I'll stay cooped up in here for the rest of my life."

"Not unless we find a loophole." Johnathon chimed in.

"Where would we find one of those?"

"Old law books, our constitution..."

"I don't think our nation's constitution will do us any good John." I told him.

"Not the nation, dumbass, just vampires."

"Oh, okay then."

"Yes, so me and Jamison will research, while you stay here."

"That was my first suggestion."

"Nuh uh, you wanted to stay in here the rest of your life, I just want you to stay in here most of it."

"He he he. You're hillarious."

They slammed the door and again left me alone. I sat there chilling, even though the thermostat was at seventy-five.

"Hey there, I know it's hard to feel, like I don't care at all..." I began to sing. "Where you are and how you feel. With these lights off as these wheels, keep going on and on.

"Slow things down or speed them up, not enough or way too much. How are you when I'm gone?"

"And I can't make it on my own. Because my heart is in Ohio." Someone else chimed in.

"So cut my wrists and black my eyes," I continued thinking I was hearing things.

"So I can fall asleep tonight, or die." They chimed again.

"Because you kill me," We harmonized. "You know you do you kill me well, you like it too and I can tell. You never stop until, my final breath is gone."

Then I was scared, so I called out, "Who's there?"

No answer.

"Whoever, or _whatever_, you are, you better show yourself."

"Fine. Here I am."

A good looking boy about my age, they all seem to be, stepped out of the closet. God I hoped he wasn't "coming out of the closet."

"And by the way, I'm a _ someone_, not a something." He said.

"Who are you?"

"Aren't we inquizitive? I'm Kalvin."

"The guy from the letter!"

"Wow, you don't let much go by you."

"Crap! You're probably a knight!"

"Yeah, but I don't want you."

"Okay then, but you're not turning me in?"

"Uh, duh, of course I'm not. Did you not read the letter, I want to help you."

"How?"

"I dunno yet."

"Wow, that's the greatest suggestion I've heard all day." I said sarcastically.

"No smart mouthing. That's why I need to meet with you, to come up with a plan."

"Well, you're looking at the wrong person. My strategy skills suck."

"So, in this situation, you'll think of something."

"Sure, I've got something, kill the king."

"You wouldn't do that, now would you?"

"No! I _love_ him. I just don't want to be a vampire."

"Okay, then why are you here?"

"Well duh, he's my boyfriend. He knows every window like the back of his hand."

"Okay then, here is a good place to be."

"Well, you're the smart one, you think of something."

"How do you know I'm the smart one?"

"You're not me."

"Don't put yourself down like that. If you do that, you will slowly become, what you're saying you are."

"Are you going to help me out here, or give me a bunch of philosiphy."

He quickly charged for me, and in a blink of an eye, had me in the position to bite me.


	7. Please!

I struggled to release myself, but could not find a way out of his grasp.

"If you want me to help you, keep those pretty lips of yours shut." He told me.

"Alright already, now get off of me, you're scaring me half to death."

"I guess you couldn't be saved if you were dead. Gees, that would make my job easier."

"Just get off of me!"

"Alright, now shush before someone hears you."

"Well, I wouldn't want that. But I do want you to get off of me."

He leaped off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, got any other ideas?"

"No."

"Good, you don't have any other remarks either."

"_Well of course I don't have any remarks. Not after that scene._" I thought.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Jill! It's us! Let us in!" Johnathon yelled.

I looked to find Kalvin had vanished, so I walked over to the other side of the room and unlocked the door.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, the library guards blocked us." Johnathon said glumly.

"Yeah, we tried multiple times to sneak in, but they kept on catching us." Jamison explained.

"We'll get in there tomorrow." Johnathon promised. "Cross my heart, and hope for a wooden steak."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Oh! I gotta get to my room, Jimmy's gonna be checking the halls tonight."

"Okay, see ya!" I said waving.

Johnathon shut the door behind him and I locked it afterwards. I decided that Jamison didn't need to know about the whole Kalvin thing, it might make him mad, or it might freak him out.

"Ya know, no one's allowed in anyone's room at night." Jamison said.

"Oh, well in that case I guess we'll be okay." I said unlocking the door, having my inner blond take over.

"If someone comes in and takes me away, I'm goin to sue you, after I'm free."

"Right, just get some sleep, that way you can think about who your

lawyer will be."

"Ha ha ha." I yawned. "Goodnight."

"I know I am."

"Shut up and sleep, Jamison."

I drifted off to sleep, and Jamison sort of slid, he was tossing and turning.

I heard footsteps down the hallway in my dreams, but remembered that whoever Jimmy was, would just be checking the halls tonight, so I payed no mind to it.

_**Jamison's POV:**_

I had finally gotten into a peacful sleep, when I heard the worst noise, I could have heard that night...

_Creeeeaaaaakkkk!_

_"Shit! What the hell's going on now?!"_ I thought.

Looks like Jimmy decided to check rooms, because there he was.

"Sir Jamison! What have we here?!" He shouted pointing to Jill and

waking her up.

"Uh..."

"I have to turn her in immediatley." Jimmy said.

"Huh?" Jill groaned.

"I'm sorry that you've been held captive here, princess Jillian, I will return you to the king." Jimmy said to her.

"I'm not being held captive!" She exclaimed.

"Nonsense! No come along, we shalln't have the king worried." He said tugging her out of bed.

"Wait! No! Help!" She cried.

"Jimmy wait!"

Jimmy stopped in his tracks. "What?" He asked impatiently.

"Don't take her please, she doesn't wanna go."

"But she has to."

"I don't care, he's gonna bite her, she going to be a miserable queen and then it's all happily never after."

"I see, okay, I'll let her stay. But if he finds her and wants to take her back you do so got it?"

"Got it."

Jimmy walked out and slammed the door behind him. Jill walked up

to the door and locked it.

"I knew we should have locked it." she said sleepily.


	8. He Lied!

_**Jillian's POV:**_

"That was a little _too _easy. I can't believe he's letting me go." I said.

"Don't believe it. He's lying, he's gathering troops right now, telling the king, and they'll be here tomorrow." Jamison said. "We'll leave in the morning."

"What?! He lied?! He's turning me in?! Why did he lie about it?!"

"Whoa! One at a time Jill! Now first of all yes, he lied. Second, yes, he's turning you in. And third, it was so we wouldn't worry about it and they would catch us easy prey."

"Oh."

"That clear everything up?"

"Yes. But it doesn't make me feel very easy."

"Just try to get some sleep, 'mkay?"

"Alright, I'll try."

So we both attempted to sleep. Of course Jamison went to sleep before me, not being so nervous about the situation as me. I finally got to sleep, but it wasn't as peaceful as the previous sleep. When I felt I finally hit the snooze button, Jamison shook me awake.

"Jill! Wake up! Word is they're coming right after breakfast, breakfast is only 30 minutes long. Let's go!"

We ran out of the room and scurried down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. At a room on the very end of the hallway, Jamison knocked. Johnathon appeared, confused as to why we were there.

"Jamison, you know two things. One, the library doesn't even open until after lunch. Two, we can't bring Jill with us!"

"One, I'm not stupid I know when the library opens and that's not why I'm here. Two..."

Jamison smacked Johnathon upside the head. "Duh we can't bring Jill! I need her to stay here with you. Jimmy found her last night and he's coming to get her after breakfast!"

"But breakfast is half way done already!" Johnathon exclaimed.

"Exactly! She's your new room mate! Have fun!"

Jamison pushed me in and Johnathon locked the door behind me.

"Well... I wasn't expecting a visitor, or a room mate, or a girl. So please excuse the mess."

"What mess?"

"I don't know, I just tell all the people who come in here unexpected so if they do find one they won't worry about it."

The room was completely spotless. "I guess you won't have to worry about me finding any then."

"This is going to be hillarious!"

"What is going to be hillarious?"

"This morning, when Jimmy gets in trouble for telling the king where you are and you're not there."

"I guess it would be funny."

"Dude," I glared at him. "I mean dudette, this is hillarious! Have you ever heard the king when he's mad?"

"Um can you say stupid question? Of course I've heard Donavon when he's mad."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. But still it is going to be funny. He'll start off by saying..."

"Jimmy, you know when you're in the desert, you haven't had anything to drink and you start seeing things?" We heard Donavon say.

We got up close to the door so we could hear better.

"Yes sire but I promise you..."

"Jimmy, I think you are suffering from dehydration. You hallucianted seeing Jill."

"But sire..."

"Go ahead your highness, look around the room she ain't in here." Jamison said.

We heard a few footsteps and then when all the footsteps stopped, we heard an abrupt shout, "JIMMY!!! WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND??!!!"

I began to snicker a little. "WELL?!!! WHERE IS SHE???!!!"

"Sire, she was there last night I swear."

"Sure she was, and I'm human. Now move along troops she obviously isn't here."

We heard Jimmy say to Jamison, "I don't know how you did it, but mark my words, I will find her, and when I do..."

We didn't hear what he said he'd do because there was a loud knock on Johnathon's door. We both jumped at the loud knocking noise.

"This is the king, let me in."

"Just a minute your highness." Johnathon said.

I ran in the bathroom, turned on the shower and locked the bathroom door. I heard Donavon talking to Johnathon, "You're good friends with Jamison, right?"

"Yes sir, the best of friends."

"Do you know anything about last night?"

"Why what happened last night?"

"Okay, now you're playing dumb. You know, the Jill in Jamison's room thing?"

"Oh that one! Oh I know nothing about it."

"Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Not at all."

I heard footsteps and then I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Is anyone in here?" Donavon asked.

"Ummm... yes I'm taking a shower." I said in an extremely high voice.

"Who is that?" Donavon asked.

"That is my... girlfriend. Yes, my girlfriend." Johnathon said.

"Ahhh lovely... have you turned her yet?"

"Uhhh... no your highness I haven't. She feels she's not ready yet."

"Uh huh, and when she says that, what do you say?"

"I say whatever. I'm not going to make you do something you don't wanna do."

"Well, if you really love her, don't let her tell you no. Because if she keeps saying no, she'll loose intrest in you. And once she does that, she might fall in love with someone else. Like your evil brother named Kalvin!"

"Huh?"

"Ummm... except for that last sentence, you probably don't even know anyone named Kalvin. And you probably don't even have a brother."

"Nope and nope sire."

"Well, if you really love her you should go ahead and turn her if she refuses do it anyways."

"Um... ok."

"Alright, have fun."

"Goodbye."

I heard the door shut and I waited in there in case he heard me from down the hallway.

_Knock! Knock! _"It's safe now. You can come out."

I opened the door to the bathroom and looked confused at Johnathon.

"Do you know about that evil brother Kalvin thing?"

"No but... Kalvin is Donavon's brother?!"

"I guess... I didn't even know he had a brother."

"Well I didn't fall in love with his brother. I wonder what he was talking about."


	9. The Girl Before

_**Donavon's POV:**_

Well this is great, I got myself all depressed thinking about Samantha. I I really cared for her, but I cared _too_ much. now she's gone, and she's hurt from my brother, but I'm over her and I love Jill now, nothing could change that. But Samantha, she was something else...

_Flashback:_

"Babe are you ready?" I asked Samantha.

"Not quite yet." She answered.

"Okay, I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't wanna do." I smiled.

I asked her this every month, for three months. On the last month, she looked me in the eye and sang to me, "...I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday..."

"What? When did this happen?"

"All along, I love Kalvin not you."

"How could you play around with me like this?"

"I didn't play around."

"You led me on!"

"I'm sorry it's just you knew it wouldn't last forever."

"Well now I know!"

"Donny, I can't lie to you I just don't love you okay?"

"I guess I can't make you love me."

"No you can't, and that's how it is."

Well, she fessed up to Kalvin about her love for him, and he turned her down. Her heart was broken, it was broken so much she nearly commited suicide. Soon after her suicidal attempt, she was sent to rehab.

_Now:  
_

But that was then, I am over that. I love Jillian now. I couldn't possibly replace that beautiful smile, her sandy blond hair, that sugar sweet voice, it's her everything. I found myself smiling at these thoughts of my beautiful girlfriend.

"I gotta find Jill." I said as I walked into my study.

I pulled out my map of the clan house and crossed off in red marker the places she is not.

"Not in Sir Jamison's, not in Nave Johnathon's. Well, where could she be? She doesn't know anybody else."

"Sire, about today..." Jimmy said walking into my study.

"Think nothing of it." I said obviously trying to shoo him away as I thought.

"Oh, well I shall stay out of your hair then." Jimmy said exiting the study.

"Thank you Jimmy."

So I thought of all possible places Jillian could be hiding.


	10. Run!

_**Jillian's POV: **_

"So do you think he'll bother us?" I asked.

"Nah. We're good for now." Johnathon assured me.

Jamison came bounding into the room, "They are so frikin gullible!"

"I know!" Johnathon and Jamison gaveeach other a high five.

"You guys are such dorks!" I laughed.

"Haha, takes one to know one." Johnathon said.

_Bang! Bang! _

"Who's there?" Johnathon asked.

"It's Kalvin!" a boy shouted frm the other side of the door.

I got pale, very pale.

"Oh hey, I'll let you in."

Kalvin walked in and greeted Johnathon.

"Wait a minute, are the same Kalvin from the letter?" Jamison asked.

"No." He looked back at me and winked.

I cringed at the wink, it made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Kalvin, What's your name?"

I stared at him confused.

"Jill, your name." Jamison hinted me.

"I'm Jillian... nice to meet you." I said slowly and confused.

"Nice to meet you."

"Um, I need to get some fresh air, can someone go with me?" I asked.

"I'll go!" Everyone said. "No you won't."

"Do I have to go by myself?"

"No." Jamison said.

"Uh... paper rock scissors!" John said.

It was immature but oh well, we're not the most mature people.

"Paper, rock, scissors, SHOOT!" They chanted.

Kalvin turned out to be the winner, so he escorted me out and we walked outside the clan house.

"Why are you telling them you're not the one from the letter?"

"It's supposed to be a secret."

"Well they can help us come up with a plan."

"Maybe you didn't hear me," He said proping his arm on the wall and stopping me. "It's a secret." He whispered.

I shivered from his cold breath.

"Anyways, I hope you enjoyed your fresh air because we gotta run."

"No joke! Run!" I said turning and running as fast as I could.

"Huh?" Kalvin said turning to find a couple of knights and Jimmy. "Oh Shit!" He shouted turning and running as well.

Jimmy was catching up quickly and there was no stopping him or the other two knights. Kalvin caught up before though and swooped me over his shoulder. He ran fast, trying to weave through as many obstacles as possible to keep them from tailing us, these obstacles failing. Jimmy had touched my hand and I screamed making Kalvin speed up a tiny bit.

As fast as vampires are, they run out of energy as do us humans, just a little slower, but the faster speed created a faster speed of loosing energy. Therefore, bringing us to a slow jog, allowing Jimmy to catch up easily.


End file.
